Love Behind The Shadows
by SiteB
Summary: A InuYasha and Kagome fanfic. Which love is stronger and what wicked plan does Naraku and Kikyo have for our dog friend and his lady. Find out... Enjoy!


**Siteb:**- Hi this is Siteb again and I'm going to write another InuYasha fanfic. Unlike the others this was a dream I had. Seriously no joke. Of course in my dream some events didn't make sense so I added some things just to make it flow and make sense. The story takes place before Sango joins the party and after Miroku joins since Miroku was in it and not Sango. It's mainly about InuYasha and Kagome so I hope you enjoy it.

**Kagome: **Oh wow I'm actually a main character in one of your stories! I'm so honor!

**InuYasha: **Hey I'm actually impress and here you were telling us that Sesshomaru was you favorite character and it was actually me who you adore and admire so much. -

**Siteb: **Heck no! (**InuYasha: **--) Don't flatter yourself I only did it out of pity after all Sesshomaru is in more stories than you so shut it. And beside…sure you're cute but Sessh is so hot. He has more class than you. You're so beneath him.

**Kagome: **I have to agree with her she has a point.

**InuYasha: **Hmph! Like I care at least he's not in this story.

**Siteb: **Who knows he may or may not considering I need the story to flow and continue and the only way is for Sessh to come then let it be.

**Kagome: **Wow really will I end up with Sesshomaru instead?

**InuYasha: **What! O.o

**Kagome: **It's your fault you left me for that fake look alike.

**Siteb: **STOP IT! YOU'RE TELLING THEM THE WHOLE STORY BEFORE IT EVEN BEGINS!

(InuYasha and Kagome covers ears)

**Kagome: **Sorry!

**InuYasha: **My bad but if Sessh…Oh great now you got me calling him that! Anyway what was I saying oh right if that bastard shows up I quiet! I repeat I quiet!

**Siteb: **Sure whatever. I'm sure I'll try not to even though it's too temping. I might as well put him in. At least he doesn't complain as much as a certain someone. (glares at InuYasha) If you behave I won't. Deal?

**InuYasha: **Deal then let's get this party/story whatever started! Kagome!

**Kagome: **(picks up mike) **- **Hi there since this is my first time I'm so honored! I'll like to thank my parents, my brother Sota, and my grand---

**Siteb and InuYasha: **WE GET IT ALREADY JUST DO THE DAME DISCLAIMER! (both look at each other)0.o

**Kagome: **Fine already. Any way Siteb does not own InuYasha or it's character although she wishes it.

**Siteb: **That's right but to my bad luck being born after it's true creator Rumiko Takahashi.

**Love Behind The Shadows**

**Chapter 1: Separate Paths**

All day it has been raining the wind blowing harshly over the land and the sound of thunder that echo in the area. Flash of lightning spread in the dark gray skies. The tears of heaven pouring down at the earth washing everything away. If only it was that simple to wash all the pain away thought Kagome who was sitting by her window in her own world. She looked tired by the redness of her eyes she been crying a lot and the lack of sleep didn't help either. She was a complete mess she was still wearing her pajama and it was already pass noon.

**Kagome's POV:**

It's been a week since InuYasha left us and the worst of all that burns my soul is that he decided to leave us with HER! That woman, that witch that I so despise! How could he choice her over his friends, over me! Ever since he left I keep on crying and I hated it! I hated her! I hated myself for falling for the one person I ever loved! It hurts! This pain is this the same pain of betray InuYasha felt when Kikyo shot him and pin him to that tree for all of eternity? Does InuYasha love her? I know they were together a long time ago but still…what about me? Do I exist for you InuYasha?

More tears start to pour out I no longer care I've been crying for so long now. It's obvious that InuYasha loves her what other reason could there be? A sad smile escapes me. "There's no room for me in his heart. I mean nothing to him." I said and stared at my reflection on the glass of my window. I looked horrible how long has it been oh right one week. I sighed I have to put myself together. Miroku, Shippo, and Kaede are probably worried about me. I did left in a rush without saying anything. Miroku as much as a lecherous monk he is at least he was right about one thing…..

**:Flashback: (**Normal POV

After InuYasha told the group he was leaving and took off with Kikyo, Kagome ran off ignoring the worry concerns she heard from Kaede and Shippo.

"Kagome wait!" A voice said and Kagome turn and faced Miroku. "Oh Miroku I can't take this. It's too much. Please let me go. I just want to go home now." said Kagome not meeting Miroku's eyes.

Miroku moved forward and hugged her. Kagome was confuse and didn't know what Miroku was planning. "Listen Kagome I know this is tough for you but you have to move on. You have to forget about InuYasha." Miroku said to Kagome who started to cry on him. "I can't. I just can't. I…I love him Miroku."

Miroku sighed he knew it wasn't going to be simple after all Kagome was young and it was her first love. "Kagome you're a strong girl. Since I join this group I saw you grow and you should be proud of that. Life is tough I know believe me but there are worse things out there." He said looking at his right hand.

"Oh Miroku I'm so sorry I forgot about the wind tunnel. My problem is nothing compare to yours. I'm sorry I'm an idiot." Kagome said letting her hair cover her eyes. "No don't apology it's alright and no you're not an idiot. You're just a little confuse. Like any challenges you faced you will overcome this." He said with absolute confident.

"I can't I'm too weak. I'm not strong enough. That's why he left I was too weak and he didn't want to protect me anymore." Kagome said and started to cry again. "I don't believe that's his reason nor am I saying he's choice was right. However what I do know is that you have a bright burning soul. Today you might feel defeated but I know you can handle it. "

"How?" Kagome said to Miroku looking at him in his eyes. "By proving them all that you're strong, show them that this pain you feel won't stop you from accomplishing your goals. That you are able to accept the truth and move on and not just sit by mopping and letting them think that you have given up. Or have you given up?"

**:End of Flashback: **(Back to Kagome's POV)

After that I left I didn't answer him and I knew all he wanted for me was to be happy. He didn't stop me or anything some how I know he wanted me to have time for myself and think it over.

It's been one week and I can't stay here and cry for you InuYasha. I will show you and Kikyo I'm not defenseless or weak. I have my friends that care for me and I won't let them down. Yes tomorrow I'll return to the past and help Miroku find Naraku and collect the rest of the scared jewel shard.

I won't let this stop me as much as it hurts inside I can't deny it I still love him. I'll always will, no matter what. Is this love? So it hurts so what as long as he's alive that's all I care.

I won't let Kikyo end your life InuYasha you must know I want you to live and be happy. Not even Naraku will hurt you I will try my best to protect you and get you back to us the people that actually cares for you. Your friends and me are waiting for you. All that this Kikyo desires is your death and that's why I have decided to be strong and save you from her and from yourself.

I know what to do, so I quickly search for my book pack. I needed to be prepare now that InuYasha isn't going to be here to protect me. I needed to get food, extra clothes, medicines, and bandages, and anything else I needed. After all it was my fault that the sacred jewel shard got shatter but no time for dwelling on the past. Time to act and fight for our bright future.

**:Normal POV:**

Elsewhere back in the past InuYasha and Kikyo continue to walk a dusty trail and spotted a demon and it said, "Give me the sacred jewel shard!" Kikyo quickly draws out an arrow and shoots at the demon and it starts to dissolve. In the demon's place another demon replace it. InuYasha quickly draws out his Tetsusaiga and yelled, "Wind scar!" In one mighty slash the demon was destroyed and a scared jewel shard came out. Kikyo picked it up and put it in a bag filled with three other jewel shard.

"InuYasha good job at this rate will get enough jewel shards before Naraku or that weak girl Kagome was it," said Kikyo facing InuYasha. InuYasha eyes widen as he heard Kagome's name. "Of course but I wouldn't call Kagome weak after all you seen what she's capable of. Maybe foolish but not weak."

"InuYasha does that girl mean a lot to you than me?" asked Kikyo to InuYasha who looked away. Kikyo sighed and turn to leave the opposite way they were heading. "Wait Kikyo where are you going?" "I do not wish to find out what went between you and that girl. I'm heading back at Kaede's place so meet me at the Saiyoto Point. If you keep going straight you'll find it."

"Why are you going back there for?" "Don't worry I won't confront that child. I only have to discuss some things with Kaede before we leave this place." "Right just be careful alright" "You know me InuYasha." With that said Kikyo headed to Kaede and InuYasha headed to Saiyoto Point.

**:InuYasha's POV:**

I left Kikyo go but why? I was a little confuse and I can't deny sometimes Kikyo doesn't make sense. After all we just left Kaede's place just last week why take this long and suddenly decide to go back just to talk? Did she wanted me to be far away so I won't know what they were discussing or was it she didn't want me to see Kagome.

Kagome how much I miss you. I know you'll hate me but at least you will be okay. If you did stayed by my side I would of lost you either way. I didn't want to see you suffer. I know you'll eventually fall in love with someone just not me.

Sigh, who am I kidding if I caught any one holding my Kagome I'll cut their throat open. I looked back even now that I'm with Kikyo somehow I can't stop thinking about Kagome. Ever since I remember I never trusted another living soul and somehow Kagome healed those wounds in my heart and changed me.

I'm not sure what I feel now. All I'm certain is that both Kikyo and Kagome are in my heart. I'll protect them always. As much as Kikyo hates the thought that I have feelings for Kagome I can't help it.

I'll protect Kikyo in the open and Kagome in the shadows. I continue to walk where Kikyo told me to go somewhere call Saiyoto Point. I wonder why we are going so far? Well that's for me to find out once she returns. I hope she's not angry with me after all Kagome is now a part of my heart.

**:Normal POV:**

Kikyo continue to travel to Kaede's place. Unaware that a certain demon was watching her with his dark red eyes. He eyed the dead priestess that was the cause of his lust. "Kikyo that half breed InuYasha will be mine." Kikyo suddenly sensed a dark demonic aura and she search around for the source.

'That ominous aura where is it coming from I sensed it before but where?' Kikyo then suddenly remember where she sense it. At the village where she was taking care of injured men. That demon who tricked InuYasha and Kikyo in killing each other. Kikyo draws out her bow and arrow. "Naraku I know you're out there! So show yourself you despicable demon!"

Naraku's chuckle echo in the forest. Kikyo was surrounded by Naraku's poisonous insect. Naraku landed and smiled at Kikyo. "How long will InuYasha find out that you're only using him just to get the Jade crystal?" "He won't. He'll think it's a way to destroy you. Little does he know it will destroy him and it will make you increase your strength."

"Indeed when InuYasha has hold of the Jade crystal it will drain him of his demon energy and imprison it deep within the jewel. Then he'll be a simple weak human and his demon side I'll shall devour and my body will modify into perfection. You can keep his human side you can do what you please with him."

"You're right I'll do what pleases me. InuYasha and I will die together. Our souls will finally rest in peace." "To my bad luck we have some factors that can ruin are plans like that monk and your reincarnation." "They won't interfere I assure you. InuYasha's heart is mine and his body is yours."

"You better not fail InuYasha means a lot to me." Naraku left in his gust of miasma and Kikyo continue her journey. 'that Naraku how dare he tell me what to do. I will get InuYasha's heart, Naraku he shall perish before InuYasha. We might have agreed to work together but that doesn't mean I'll keep my end of the deal. Both sides of InuYasha belong to me.'

Mean while back at Kaede's place Miroku was flirting with the young maidens. "Will you bare me a child?" said the monk and the young maiden responded, "Oh monk you are so kind." Shippo was drawing and watching Miroku make a fool out of his self. 'Kagome please come back it's already a mess without you.' Kaede was making some soup, little did she knew the danger the night will bring to her.

In a chain of lost souls Kikyo appeared before Kaede. "Kikyo, sister you're here but why?" said Kaede as she meet face to face with her dead sister Kikyo. Kikyo had a wicked smile. "Kaede you lived long enough. Your purpose is meaningless to me." Kaede was than knocked out as blood spread from her old fragile body and lay motionless on the ground. "Now for the ritual to begin." said Kikyo smiling to her nonmoving body.

**Siteb: **How was that for my fist chapter what great evil has Kikyo planned on Kaede and do you even care after all Kaede isn't a main character. Oh and another thing, I know InuYasha learned the wind scar after Sango joined but the sake of this story I'll do anything I want and I guess you guys just have to flow with it. After all this is one of my power as being a writer right? Anyway in the next chapter you see some demon fighting parts for InuYasha sake and Kagome and mother moment if I get to it. Well that's it. Please R&R and thank you. Oh one more thing the dream part wasn't this but will be in later chapters. Why? Because I say so no actually it makes the story more interesting and that it flows. If I just put the dream part it will absolutely make no sense at all believe it.

**Kagome: **Was I really that depress? How could you InuYasha! You are so mean!

**InuYasha: **Hey it wasn't my fault! She did it on purpose! She wants me to look like the bad guy of the story! No respect I tell you!

**Siteb: **Oh be quiet you giving me a headache! Kagome!

**Kagome: **InuYasha….

InuYasha: Kagome wait…

Kagome: SIT BOY! Sorry InuYasha she told me so.

**InuYasha: **Please guys R&R and tell her to stop hurting me and treating me like the bad guy of everything. Thanks it will help a lot.


End file.
